LA ARRUINA BAILES
by franbuesa
Summary: Cuando los estudiantes se ven entusiasmados por la nueva fiesta de globos que organizó Tori Vega en Hollywood Arts, Jade West se interpuso tratando de cancelar el baile por haber sido arruinado su proyecto de arte, para sus amigos no fue más que un acto caprichoso de su parte pero ¿Qué pasaría si existiese un por qué?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola.**

**Traigo una nueva historia la cual si no me equivoco no tendrá mas de 10 capítulos pues no deseo alargarlo tanto ya que en realidad no se si el tiempo y el espacio se me de para un fic mas largo y complejo. **

**Espero les agrade el inicio, sin mas que decir, nos leeremos en otra oportunidad.**

**CAP 1**

La fiesta o como bien ella lo llamaba el _"Bailongo"_ salió tal y como lo planeó y eso le hacía sentirse orgullosa de su labor en especial por lograr un exitoso baile en tiempo récord y cabe resaltar con pequeños inconvenientes ocasionados por ni más ni menos que Jade West y es que esa chica gótica muy bonita y todo seguía estando totalmente loca, desquiciada, chiflada, con un tornillo suelto y la lista seguía con un montón de sinónimos porque bien hoy había tratado de arruinarlo todo con cuantas ideas se le vinieron a la cabeza pasando desde el sonido dañado, vídeos tenebrosos hasta un hombre en pañal, claro que ella casi sintió que todo su esfuerzo esa semana terminaría en el caño al visualizar a todos los estudiante partir pero entonces gracias a la boquita suelta de su hermana mayor Trina Vega un plan de último minuto le alumbro el bombillo y todo en pocas palabras termino con Jade y el gigante bebé siendo coronados los reyes del baile para entonces verlos partir con gritos de frustración por parte de la chica y lágrimas de agradecimiento por parte del hombre y con ello a pesar de la lluvia que cayó la banda no dudo en tocar, la gente a bailar y junto a Cat y André ella terminó cantando. En pocas palabras su arduo trabajo dio frutos y todos terminaron agradeciéndole aquella noche tan divertida, claro, todos menos…

-¡No puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto!

Fue la voz chillona de su hermana la cual escucho tras la puerta principal de la casa Vega cerrarse, ambas entraron aun mojadas y cansadas por la larga noche ya más allá de las 3 de la mañana.

-Calla Trina despertaras a nuestros padres.

-Eso es lo de menos, yo iba a ser la reina del baile ¿Por qué coronaste a Jade? Es obvio que yo soy más linda, lista y popular que ella.

Gruñó la mayor y en serio se preguntaba si en realidad su hermana se creía sus propias palabras porque fuera otra persona quien la escuchara hablar se le reiría en la cara ya que para nadie era un secreto que Jade West en Hollywood Arts a nadie le era indiferente desde su nombre, su presencia, su talento e incluso su carácter; algunos la admiraban y otros le temían pero nadie la ignoraba.

-Era necesario Trina, Jade estuvo a punto de lograr arruinar mi bailongo…no se lo iba a permitir ¿Viste cómo ese hombre en pañal la cargo y se la llevo?

Se justifico al notar que su hermana no cedería a lo último le fue imposible no reír al recordar la coronación y es que si Beck hubiese estado ella hubiese coronado al chico canadiense como rey todo para no humillar a su amiga Jade emparejándola con semejante personaje pero que pena al final se vio en la obligación de hacer lo que fuera para que la fiesta continuara.

-Lo sé…esa amiga tuya está loca ¿Por qué quería arruinar el baile?

-Supongo que termine quitándole el espacio de su obra, de igual manera en otra oportunidad podrá realizarla no entiendo por qué siempre tiene que irse a los extremos…

-Tienes muchas agallas hermanita.

-No entiendo a qué te refieres.

-Tú eres la única que siempre termina desafiando a Jade, cualquier pensaría que le basta con enterrarte sus tijeras pero aun así nunca lo ha hecho, después de todo quizá si te considera su amiga.

-Ella me odia y por más que intente ser su amiga no lo logro creo que al final nuestra relación es simplemente extraña.

El fin de semana transcurrió con normalidad claro que no falto el casi incendio que ocasionó en la cocina su hermana al tratar de preparar una cena deliciosa a su futuro novio, los mensajes inusuales de Gary que recibía su madre y la ausencia de su padre quien tuvo que prestar doble turno en la estación de policías como siempre por el bien de la comunidad o eso le decían sus jefes como para justificar el exceso de trabajo, ella por una parte tan solo se entretuvo viendo alguna que otra película y navegando en internet, para cuando menos lo imagino ya era lunes en la mañana y ella se encontraba terminando de retocarse el cabello, mirando el reloj y faltando quince minutos para dar inicio a las clases bajo a la cocina en donde su hermana tomaba jugo mientras su madre comía una apetecible tortilla.

-Eso se ve delicioso.

-Y lo está hija.

-Sabes podrías hacernos el desayuno como cualquier otra madre.

Replico al sentir que su boca se hacía agua pero de nuevo su comentario fue ignorado una vez el sonido de un mensaje entrando en el celular de su mamá la distrajo, dispuesta a replicar su acción se vio interrumpida por su hermana quien la tomo de la mano y se la llevo hacia la salida a rastras.

-No te escuchara el encanto Gary la idiotiza.

En silencio ambas partieron directo a Hollywood Arts, 7 minutos más tarde y para su sorpresa sin ningún inconveniente llegaron al estacionamiento.

-Nos vemos más tarde hermanita…

Se despidió Trina partiendo lejos de ella, sin ninguna prisa llego hasta su casillero tratando de empacar algunos libros en su mochila poco después fue un cariñoso abrazo desde su espalda el cual la distrajo, este acto no podía ser de nadie más que de Cat Valentine su tierna e inocente amiga.

-Holis…

-Hola Cat ¿Qué tal tu fin de semana?

-Excelente, mi hermano le compro a su tortuguita un pez ya sabes para emparejarlos aunque al parecer no tienen química.

-Es porque tu hermano debió comprar una tortuga no un pez.

-Dios Tori sonaste muy racista, no existen fronteras para el amor.

-¿Qué mas hiciste Cat?

Le pregunto tratando de desviar el tema de la mascota de su extraño e inusual hermano mayor.

-Fui a visitar a Jade pero su madre me dijo que había salido de viaje con su padre así que tuve que comprar un helado y comérmelo solita.

-Claro Jade…

Susurro recordando que hoy se enfrentaría a aquella chica ¿La insultaría, la amenazaría, la haría quedar en ridículo? Con ella nunca se sabía así que sacar conclusiones antes de tiempo de nada servía, era una pena que su relación con la misma fuese tan distante pues a pesar de sus intentos y ya conocerla por mas de un año podía decir que aun ni siquiera había ido a la casa de Jade después de todo en su vida seria invitada allí.

-Tori, Cat.

Esa voz le llamo la atención pues llevaba días sin escucharlo, esta vez era Beck quien se les unía con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Beck ¿Cuándo llegaste de Canadá?

-Ayer en la noche, a penas tuve tiempo de enterarme acerca de lo ocurrido en mis días de ausencia, dejo sola a Jade por 4 días y mira lo que hace…discúlpala Tori.

-No te preocupes, estamos hablando de Jade.

-Si pero no tenía el derecho de arruinar un baile que era importante para todos aquí.

-Pero si Jade fue coronada la reina.

Comento inocente la pelirroja tratando de justificar a su amiga quien para ella no había hecho nada malo ausente de sus intenciones el sábado en la noche.

-¿Quién te lo contó?

-André.

-De igual manera todo salió muy bien Beck, todos nos divertimos.

-Eso me alegra mucho. Hablando del rey de Roma mira quien se asoma.

Ante la mención Cat rió con el dicho mientras ella volteaba hacia la puerta principal topándose con una pálida y seria chica quien se dirigió hacia su propio casillero ignorando el ser observada por ellos, no podía negarlo hoy tenía un toque especial, quizá esa nueva blusa le resaltaba su belleza, no lo sabía a ciencia cierta lo que si no podía negar aunque tratara de no pensar mucho en ello fue que a pesar de ser Jade su pesadilla ese sábado en la noche con aquel vestido se había visto tan femenina y hermosa que sintió incluso envía de su belleza o eso quería suponer que había sido ese cosquilleo en su cuerpo.

-Iré a hablar con Jade.

Antes de lograr reaccionar ya Beck siendo novio de la chica se había dirigido hacia ella rodeándola con sus brazos robándole a los segundos tras captar su atención un beso y de nuevo rápidamente aparto la mirada, innumerables veces los había visto besarse pero últimamente eran esos actos afectivos por parte de ambos algo incomodo de presenciar. Gracias a Dios de nuevo Cat logro distraerla quien con el toque de la campana la llevo entusiasmada hacia la primera clase esa que compartían.

Con el pasar de las horas su clase favorita llegó, esa que implicaba a un profesor con aspecto de vagabundo adicto al coco, al entrar se situó al lado de André…no paso demasiado tiempo para que la clase diera inicio tras Sikowitz entrar por el techo ¿Cómo? Eso solo él lo sabía y con un gran salto aterrizo en la tarima logrando así llamar la atención de sus alumnos.

-Buen día clase. Espero hayan tenido un fin de semana grandioso, el mío estuvo lleno de agua de coco y fotográficas familiares hablándome ¿Dime Jade cómo la pasaste con tu rey?

Tal último comentario causo risa a todos los estudiantes y claro que fue gracioso pero ella no se atrevió a reír tan libremente después de todo no le nacía hacerlo pero como era de esperar basto con una mirada asesina por parte de la chica para que todos callaran y retomaran la compostura seria hasta pudo jurar que vio a su profesor retroceder instintivamente mientras cambiaba el tema abruptamente.

-Ok chicos demos inicio a la clase con un rápido juego llamado caras y gestos.

Enseguida con las instrucciones dadas cada estudiante pasaba a la tarima interpretando un personaje y su acción en silencio era tarea de los demás adivinar; quién lo hiciera ganaba punto a favor la persona que recopilara mayor puntaje obtenía el papel protagónico en la obra próxima a realizar por parte de Sikowitz, esas en las cuales todo el mundo añoraba estar, para cuando fue su turno de actuar, tuvo que realizar el papel de un mimo con neumonía el cual termino llevándose el punto André ¿Cómo logro adivinarlo? Estudiaba en una escuela de artes eso no le sorprendía en lo absoluto lo que si logro hacerlo fue ver en aprietos con su interpretación a Jade en la tarima, tanto así que simplemente nadie logro adivinar el papel que interpretaba ganándose la mirada de_ "no lo puedo creer" _por parte de Sikowitz quien al igual que ella podía jurar estaba preguntándose qué rayos le había pasado siendo su amiga una de las mejores en el arte de la actuación.  
Esta vez fue André el ganador por lo tanto feliz salto de la silla con un grito tras la noticia de ser el estelar para aquella obra y es que todos morían por serlo.

Una vez la campana indico que la clase se daba por terminada iniciando la hora de receso todos partieron lentamente, ella no logro dejar pasar desapercibido el hecho de que Beck había salido sin Jade quien se quedo hasta cerrar la puerta ante el último estudiante que salió…claro que quería ir a comerse un burrito o mejor aun una rica hamburguesa pero como toda mujer ella curiosa se regreso por el pasillo del que salió y llego hasta aquella puerta en donde ahora Sikowitz y Jade se encontraban aparentemente hablando, pegando la oreja a la puerta logro escuchar lo que decían.

-Por favor….

La primera voz que reconoció fue la de la chica quien parecía hablar con un leve tono de suplica lo cual le sorprendió después de todo Jade West no agradece, no pide perdón y mucho menos suplica.

-No, no y no.

Esta vez fue la oportunidad de escuchar a su profesor quien se negaba rotundamente pero ¿A qué?

-Eres quien organiza los eventos, dame una noche el teatro para hacer mi obra, no te pido mas…

-Lo siento Jade pero no tengo espacio libre hasta dentro de…. el martes pasado. Ah y dentro de tres meses.

-¿Cómo puede estar todo ocupado?

Asomándose en total silencio y de forma sigilosa logro observar como Jade leía aquel guante en donde se encontraba escrito todas las actividades de Hollywood Arts.

-Bueno dile a Sinjin que no podrá hacer su exhibición de ñoñadas y pon mi obra a cambio.

-No, no y no…Jade a algunas personas les puedes interesar los dientes de los ex presidentes entre otras de esas ñoñadas, además te plantearía una solución si no hubieses sido una total bruja el sábado.

-Oh por favor ¿Cómo preferiste una estúpida fiesta a mi proyecto de arte?

-Ya te lo dije Tori llego primero apartándome el día, lo siento Jade tendrás que esperar unos meses ya te lo dije.

-Bueno pues yo le digo que se vaya al diablo.

Ante aquel grito se sobresalto ese tono de voz y esas palabras solo indicaban rabia por parte de Jade.

-Si una noche de estas siente la cama llena de arañas venenosas no me diga que no se lo advertí.

Al darse cuenta que eso era un _"me largo"_ por parte de la misma pudo imaginarse a su profesor tragar saliva como ella en ese momento lo hacía pero como siempre tras perderse en sus pensamientos sintió como se iba de lado al sentir el vació de la puerta, sin lograr evitarlo cayó al piso justo ante aquellas botas militares, no se atrevió a levantar la mirada en realidad pues sabia estaba a punto de recibir mínimo una patada pero entonces cubriéndose la cabeza tan solo logro a duras penas escuchar un suspiro para entonces pasos alejarse de su vulnerable cuerpo, a los minutos aparto los brazos y visualizo el aula ya sin amenaza alguna tan solo su profesor mirándola con una sonrisa de gracia en su rostro.

-Hoy amaneciste con la bendición del coco, jure que Jade te arrastraría de los pelos por todo el aula…escuchar conversaciones privadas está muy mal, eso lo aprendí cuando tenía 8 años y me asome al cuarto de mis padres quienes…uff…olvídalo.

Se limito a levantarse sacudiendo el polvo que su ropa recogió al estar varios minutos en el suelo, con algo de pena se despidió y partió hacia el café asfalto por lo menos allí rodeada de sus amigos se sentía a salvo pues aun la sensación de peligro su cuerpo la sentía. Una vez llego todos estaba ya sentados disfrutando de su almuerzo incluso con la chica del par de botas con la cual minutos atrás se _"tropezó"_ pero agradeció esta ni la mirase, aun así noto al igual que los demás el malestar en la chica quien mantenía el ceño aun mas fruncido de los habitual mientras prácticamente apuñalaba su ensalada, entonces lo entendió tras escuchar aquella conversación al parecer privada, para Jade quizá la obra si significaba mucho y quizá ella la había arruinado sin querer pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Quiso y estuvo varios minutos en silencio meditando pero al no obtener solución alguna prefirió deshacerse de aquel peso llamado cargo de conciencia después de todo no era el fin del mundo, Jade tendría más oportunidades para realizar sus obras, actuaciones o cantos, además de que todos en Hollywood Arts habían disfrutado tremendamente su bailongo tanto así que ya se había dicho desde ahora seria tradición realizar una fiesta prom cada año con diferente tema.

-¿Por qué no están tus labios pegados a tu linda novia, Sherry?

Hablo por fin dirigiéndose a André quien para sorpresa de muchos ya no se encontraba pegado como chicle con aquella linda chica, su novia de hacía semanas atrás.

-Terminamos, no te lo puedo negar, era muy hermosa y besaba como una diosa pero ya sabes solo quería besar, besar y besar, creo que si continuaba con ella terminaría comiéndose mis labios.

Robbie, Cat, Beck y ella asintieron pues esa no era nada más que la verdad._ "¿André está tratando de succionar a esa chica?"_ Recordó aquella voz tan familiar que la hizo sonreír recordando como con Cat y Jade habían estado espiando al moreno como bien lo dijo la gótica succionar a su novia desde lejos, comentario tan cierto que termino sacandole una leve risita, enseguida se volteo a la causante de la misma pero de nuevo la muchacha parecía ausente ante su entorno y eso le causo de nuevo ese malestar demás.

**No se ustedes pero en este capítulo de la serie sentí que Jade quedo como la mala cuando en realidad debió ser muy frustrante el no poder realizar su obra siendo una de sus pasiones...**

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy.**

**Besos y Abrazos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola.**  
**Bueno hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo para todas las personas interesadas en mi historia, les agradezco sus grandiosos comentarios y visitas.**  
**En esta historia preferí darle perspectiva por parte de ambas protagonistas por lo tanto en esta actualización nos familiarizaremos mas con Jade, espero lo disfruten.**

**CAP 2**

El olor a café logro de forma agradable despertar su cuerpo aun somnoliento, para cuando se sirvió un poco y bebió del mismo apoyándose en el granito de la cocina de su casa su madre una mujer de pelo negro, alta, piel pálida y ojos claros; rasgos claramente heredados a excepción de su color natural de cabello entro con grandes ojeras y bostezando, al notar su presencia le sonrió acto que ella claramente no devolvió, no porque estuvieran bravas o la odiara era solo que esos gestos afectivos bien ambas sabían solo era recibidos mas nunca devueltos.

-Buen día Jadelyn.

La saludo y se vio en el impulso de no escupir su café ante la mención completa de su nombre, en varias oportunidades le había dejado claro a esa mujer que Jade así debía llamarla pero no a cambio siempre recibía un Jadelyn, un Jadey e incluso el más nefasto un cariño.

-Días mamá, de buenos no tienen nada.

-Siempre tan amorosa hija.

Noto la mano de la mujer se aproximo para acariciar su mejilla y cuanto lamento no lograr esquivarla a tiempo, el toque fue suave y amoroso pero no sabía por qué esos gestos familiares siempre le causaban incomodidad quizá de alguna manera le recordaban a su infancia.

-¿Hablaste con tu profesor? A ese al que le recomendé el tratamiento capilar…

-Sikowitz, su nombre es Sikowitz y sí, ayer hable con él pero definitivamente no podre presentar la obra.

Comento con cierto tono ácido, el recordarlo le producía agruras y es que no entendía por qué él su profesor favorito en quien al menos confiaba simplemente la había dado la espalda porque así lo sentía.

-Lo lamento tanto, se que era muy importante para ti. Si pudiera…

-Pero no puedes.

Corto enseguida el discurso de su madre, no podía entender por qué esa mujer siempre era tan amorosa y comprensiva, con eso no bastaba para arreglar las cosas, unos cuantos_ "lo lamento"_ no cambiaban el hecho de que esa obra simplemente no se haría, una en la cual a pesar de tener una base simple como la de un payaso al que se le daña su paracaídas y muere, traía a fondo un subtexto muy especial pero como siempre inútil fue el fin de semana que se gasto escribiendo el guión pues después de todo nadie la vería ni trataría de descifrar su mensaje y por nadie se refería a una persona en particular.

-Jadelyn se te hará tarde, es mejor que te vayas ya.

Esas palabras aun suaves las percibió como un _"lárgate de mi casa"_ acto que la enojo, bien sabia ella que eso era producto de su imaginación pero por Dios que no podía dejar de ser esquiva.

-Como sea.

Al llegar a Hollywood Arts uno de los pocos lugares en los cuales le gustaba estar se dirigió directo a su casillero, hoy tenía una especie de exposición por lo tanto debía estudiar una vez más aquellas copias guardadas en su locker, para cuando leyó aun en la misma posición algunos párrafos la presencia de una segunda persona logro distraerla para su mal gusto, al cerrar su casillero se topo con Beck, su novio, entonces se pregunto dónde habían quedado esas mariposas por muy cursi que sonara que antes sentía al verlo, al parecer el tiempo las había matado.

-Hola Jade.

Noto el chico le ofrecía una taza de café, agradecida la tomo y bebió un sorbo.

-¿Ya hablaste con Tori?

Y con esas palabras bastaron para que el confort y la paz que sentía al lado de su novio se evaporaran, sin desearlo su mirada se guío hacia la nombrada y allí estaba, diagonal a ella con una sonrisa hablándole a un par de estudiantes, como odiaba esa sonrisa, cuanto deseaba ser ella quien se la borrara en ese preciso instante pero ahora su atención debía estar en aquel chico frente a ella.

-No y ya te lo dije no pienso hacerlo.

-Quisiste arruinar su fiesta.

-Ella arruino mi obra.

Alzo la voz sin desearlo y es que cada vez que sentía alguien trataba de alguna manera atacarla y juzgarla su defensa era aquella, alzar la voz y mostrarse aun más intimidante de lo usual pero cuanto odiaba que los años con Beck lo volvieran inmune.

-No fueron sus intenciones.

-Lo fueran o no lo termino haciendo. Arruino mi proyecto de arte ¿Sabes cuánto me costó hacerlo? No, no sabes porque claramente para ti mi esfuerzo no vale, es como si lo que yo hiciera no fuera importante, ni para ti, ni para Sikowitz ni para ninguno de estos idiotas que nos rodean.

-Jade cálmate, para mi tus cosas si son importantes el problema es que me canse de tener que rogarte que me dejes entrar a ellas, te recuerdo que para uno de tus guiones tuve que prácticamente arrodillarme ante ti para que me permitieras leerlo.

A veces ella sentía que Beck podía llegar a ser muy cínico, la única vez que él quiso leer uno de sus proyectos, ella aun sin terminarlo se lo impidió porque como persona apasionada quería que estuviera perfecto pero entonces sintiéndose culpable de excluir a su novio se lo permitió, el leer su guión aun cuando sentía le faltaban muchos detalles y lo único que obtuvo fue un _"lo leeré cuando tenga tiempo"_ como cosas de la vida nunca lo tuvo, solo hasta cuando las letras se volvieron acto en el teatro Caja Negra hacia ya más de un año, solo allí su novio se entero de que se trataba.

-Tengo clases Beck, hablamos después.

-Tarde o temprano tendrás que ceder.

-Yo lo único que tengo es que morir.

Fue el grito que le brindo ya a metros de distancia y dándole la espalda aun así pudo imaginarse el gesto de cansancio de su parte ese que le brindaba demás los últimos meses, como si el estar con ella fuera tan solo una obligación o un favor cosa que de nuevo la hacía sentirse herida y ultrajada. Al pasar por el pasillo le fue inevitable toparse con su dolor instantáneo de cabeza, Tori Vega, con quien para el colmo hoy coincidían en su primera clase, trato de ignorarla pero esta agito su mano en forma de saludo brindándole una tímida sonrisa; y hablando de cínicos esa chica se ganaba el premio mayor, como podía poner cara de cachorro degollado cuando todo era su culpa, cuando desde la primera vez que piso el suelo de Hollywood Arts hacia ya dos años le había arrebatado poco a poco el lugar que a ella de alguna manera le costó ganarse, ese respeto y esa admiración por parte de todos ahora solo se encontraba dirigida hacia esa medio latina, incluso esas personas a las cuales ella llamaba amigos no hacían nada más que recalcar y poner en un pedestal a la chica ¿Acaso eran ciegos?

-Jade…hola.

Esa voz irritable la hizo temblar, apretó disimuladamente los puños al sentir a la chica tras suyo cual perro faldero tratando de buscar entablar conversación alguna.

-Vega.

Se limito a contestar porque le era inevitable y eso era lo que más rabia le producía, para ella con el tiempo le fue simplemente imposible ignorar a la entonces _"chica nueva"_ porque sin desearlo ella misma se vio en varias oportunidades admirando lo talentosa que podía llegar a ser esta.

-Sabes Jade yo quería hablar contigo sobre…

Gracias a sus pasos rápidos llego al aula en tiempo récord y para cuando entro se alejo totalmente de Tori dejándola con la palabra en la boca y así era como ella mandaba al caño las intenciones estúpidas de la chica por disculparse o lo que fuera a hacer.

Las primeras clases no pudieron llegar a ser mas tediosas, para ella su único interés se basaba en todo lo relacionado estrictamente con el arte aun así no podía mentir que siempre obtenía buenas notas en las demás materias comunes como historia, lenguas entre otras y todo porque el estar allí para ella era un privilegio que debía ganarse cada periodo. Para cuando por fin pudo respirar aire fresco al llegar al café asfalto, compro su habitual ensalada y se dirigió hacia la mesa tan bien conocida… allí ya todos estaban presentes, noto como Robbie y Cat secreteaban entre ellos; esos dos habían estado muy juntos los últimos meses y ella bien sabía por qué detallando al chico escuálido no logró entender que le veía su mejor amiga a este débil y cabe resaltar raro chico aunque ella no es que fuera la persona más normal del mundo por lo tanto termino restándole importancia, al notar su lugar apartado al lado de su novio se sentó allí para enseguida sentir el brazo de este pasar por su cintura atrayéndola más hacia su cuerpo. Hoy como ayer desde el inicio de semana no podía llegar a sentirse más inadaptada en aquella mesa, su mirada choco con unos ojos fríos por parte del moreno; ese chico siempre tan amable y carismático ahora la miraba con desdén y sabia bien por qué, el domingo cual fue su sorpresa al abrir la puerta de su casa y encontrarse con él..._ "tenemos que hablar"_ fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de su boca y es que ni un cordial saludo le había dado para terminar con un _"deja de llamar la atención Jade. No mereces siquiera que Tori trate de ser tu amiga"_ porque para él como sabia también para todos ella no era más que un ataque en masa en contra de la puritana Tori Vega, bajo su mirada ante la poco apetecible comida pero las risas de Cat lograron atraer su atención, esa chica como siempre tan linda y tierna que le provocaba darle un par de cachetadas para que reaccionara pues vivía en un mundo de color rosa inexistente aun así no logro evitar sentir cierto malestar ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que salieron juntas? Debía aceptar que siempre era Cat quien la buscaba y por eso la amistad se había mantenido pero ahora esa chica simplemente parecía no importarle la distancia que empezaba a separarlas poco a poco, Robbie por otra parte bien podía valerle menos pero no logro evitar una pizca de celos al saber que ahora era él quien obtenía la total atención de esa inocente chica quien de alguna manera siempre le hizo olvidar de sus propios problemas.

-¿Qué te sucede?

El susurro y el aliento chocando con su cuello por parte de Beck logro distraerla un poco pero entonces de nuevo se sintió ajena a esos brazos pues sin saber cuándo ni cómo ya estar entre ellos no le producía la misma felicidad ni la misma seguridad, sentía que de alguna manera jugaba con el chico, con sus sentimientos si bien aún existían por parte de él, cariño si había, amor también pero al parecer ya no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para sostener esa relación que alguna vez lo fue todo para ella, hoy en día lo podía llamar tan solo monotonía.

-Estoy bien.

Mintió como acostumbraba a hacer porque esa era otra de sus defensas.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí.

-Ya te lo dije no es nada.

Cansada de sentirse amarrada se separo de aquel agarre por parte del chico quien de nuevo la miro con cansancio y resignación, en otras circunstancias ella lo hubiese arrastrado lejos del grupo para terminar contándole todo lo que hoy en día le estaba matando la cabeza pero esa monotonía había matado algo muy importante y era la confianza que tanto llego a sentir pero bien no todo era su culpa pues si Beck nunca hubiese empezado a utilizar esos problemas que en el pasado le confió en su contra para desarmar cada discusión hoy en día no dudaría en refugiarse de nuevo en el chico.

La jornada hoy no le pudo parecer más larga, el sentirse ahora una extraña en ese lugar tan sagrado para ella como lo era su escuela de artes ocasiono cambios drásticos de humor, paso de la tristeza a la ira en un santiamén terminando Sinjin Van Cleef en el ojo del huracán, pobre chico aun cuando muchas veces le sentía repulsión no podía evitar a veces admirar su valentía en silencio pues pocos chicos se atrevían a acosarla de manera tan descarada tanto así que en varias ocasiones lo había visto merodeando los alrededores de su casa, bien pues hoy este termino con la camisa hecha trizas gracias a sus filosas tijeras una vez trato de volver a olerle el cabello en la clase de química, como resultado obtuvo una hora de charla con Lane el consejero del lugar.

Ya en la salida al observar aquel chico canadiense muy guapo sentando en la capota de su auto negro no le quedo de otra que afrontarlo no sin antes dejar escapar un suspiro cargado de cansancio.

-Vi lo que le hiciste a Sinjin…

-Se lo merecía estaba volviendo a retomar esa costumbre espeluznante de olerme.

Trato de justificarse y es que sabía que era lo mejor si no quería alargar mucho aquella conversación pero al parecer Beck hoy no cedería tan fácil y eso lo supo al observar al mismo negar con la cabeza.

-Sabes hoy tengo que realizar un largo proyecto de historia ¿Podrías dejarme ir a casa?

-Hablaremos Jade, mientras conduces hacia tu casa lo haremos.

Como si nada el chico se introdujo en el asiento de copiloto indicándole que se subiera ella también, sin más entro y arranco su auto.

-¿Vas a dejar tu carro en el estacionamiento?

-Bueno no le pasara nada…

-Si te roban los espejos retrovisores no me eches la culpa.

-¿Ya te disculpaste con Tori?

Directo al grano como solía llegar a ser Beck una vez le entraba el gusano de la persistencia.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no lo haré?

-Acéptalo Jade te excediste.

-¿Por qué rayos te importa tanto?

-Porque Tori es mi amiga…

Una por quien quizá sentía cierta atracción y es que por más que quiso nunca pudo olvidarse de ese casi beso que su propio novio allí presente trato de darle a su _"amiga"_ ¿Cuántas veces habría tratado de coquetearle?

-Cuanto desearía que Tori Vega nunca hubiese aparecido.

Soltó como si nada ¿Para qué callarlo? No bastaron segundos para que la voz del chico llegara de nuevo esta vez en un tono frió y sobresaltado algo que la sorprendió después de todo sacar de su zona de confort a su novio era realmente difícil tanto que podía contar quizá una o dos oportunidades en las cuales lo había logrado claro que no intencionalmente tampoco era masoquista para gustarle las discusiones y peleas constantes.

-Dije que detengas el auto.

Y así sin más remedio lo hizo aun cuando le molesto sonara de forma altanera y más bien como una orden antes de una petición.

-¿Y ahora qué?

Sin tener la necesidad de mantener la vista en la carreta tras estacionarse enfrento con el ceño fruncido al chico quien no se encontraba con su habitual rostro calmado esta vez la decepción de hacia presente en su mirada.

-No te reconozco…la Jade que yo conozco no diría eso ¿Sabes que haría? Afrontar sus malestares, no sé qué te tiene así pero si soy consiente que Tori para ti siempre ha significado una amenaza, se cuan acostumbrada estabas a tenerlo todo fácil pero llego Tori y supiste que no eres la única con talento, la única que puede triunfar en la vida…yo pensé que ante su presencia te harías mas fuerte, te esforzarías mas pero a cambio no hiciste nada más que tratar de hundir a esa chica, a nuestra amiga porque aunque no lo quieras aceptar ella siempre ha estado ahí para ti cuando la has necesitado…que malcriada eres Jade West, esa no fue la persona de la que me enamore.

Como desearía poder hacerse la de los oídos sordos pero no podía, no cuando cada palabra le pesaba, era su tono de voz, era la verdad que poseían, era el que Beck fuese quien se lo dijera lo cual le producía malestar…pero no, no iba a dejar verse frágil y vulnerable hacia una persona que hacía mucho dejo de comprender el por qué de su comportamiento ¿Quién era él para juzgara? ¿Quiénes eran todos para hacerlo?

-Lárgate de mi auto, si tanto amas a Tori ¿Por qué sigues fingiendo? Ve con ella y haz lo que se te plazca…a mi no me sigas jodiendo la vida.

-Hablas llevada por la ira… ¿Yo te jodo la vida?

-Si, lo haces porque a tu lado hace mucho deje de sentir esa paz que nadie mas había logrado producir en mi vida, ahora solo siento como me reprimes…

-No estoy de ánimos para aguantarme todo esto... me voy pero déjame te lo aclaro, yo no amo a Tori Vega, tú siempre estuviste aquí.

El chico señalo su pecho para entonces abrir la puerta de aquel coche.

-Yo quería volver a recuperar lo que alguna vez tuvimos pero no puedo, me canse de ti…es una pena que estés perdiendo a tus seres queridos, ya muy pronto ni Tori te aguantara.

Con un fuerte golpe supo la puerta del asiento de copiloto había sido cerrada pues hacia ya varios minutos que su vista permanecía pegada en un punto muerto dentro de su coche mientras sus manos apretaban el volante ¿Cuánto había odiado esas palabras? Mucho pero realmente lo único que en ese momento sentía era cansancio, con pesadez apoyo su frente en sus manos.

Y ella que pretendía llegar a casa temprano ahora abría la puerta de la misma ya con el sol oculto, había estado vueltas en su auto hasta quedarse sin gasolina y todo porque de alguna manera pensamientos estúpidos no la querían dejar pero entonces en la estación de gasolina ya de noche se decidió, mandaba todo al diablo, ella era Jade West quien nunca se retractaba de sus actos, quien los afrontaba porque después de todo no necesitaba a nadie para seguir adelante. Una vez entro en la sala observo a su hermano menor jugar con su consola ignorando su presencia y así lo prefirió dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia su habitación, tenía un trabajo de historia que realizar y si quería terminarlo debía empezar hoy, cuando se sentó en su escritorio ya sintiéndose concentrada su teléfono celular sonó, el número que registraba la lleno de una mal presentimiento pero de igual manera ella nunca le huía a su padre por lo cual se dispuso a contestar con su tan característico tono frió.

**Y así termina este capítulo, vemos ya como la relación desgastada entre Beck y Jade de alguna manera llego a su fin pero quizá eso pueda llegar a ser lo de menos...espero lo hayan disfrutado, de nuevo gracias por su apoyo el cual para mi es fundamental...**

**Espero leernos en una nueva oportunidad.**

**Besos y Abrazos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola.**

**Una vez mas les traigo un nuevo capítulo el cual espero disfruten.  
Mil gracias por sus grandiosos comentarios como siempre todos los tomo con cariño al ser tan importantes para mi recibirlos...**

**CAP 3**

-Imprime, vamos rápido, imprime.

Era lo que decía la morena en voz baja ante el ordenador y aquellas hojas que salían poco a poco con imágenes y letras impresas, pasó dos días enteros realizando aquel proyecto de historia, uno que el profesor había advertido valía el 50% de la nota final en aquel periodo el cual estaba a semanas de finalizar.

-Vamos Tori, ya estoy saliendo de casa.

Escucho el grito lejano de su hermana, faltaban pocos segundos, Trina como de costumbre solo la colocaba más nerviosa ante la amenaza de dejarla tirada y es que no se podía dar el lujo de llegar tarde contando que era precisamente ese trabajo el cual debía entregar a primera hora, para cuando salió la ultima hoja las tomo todas y las guardo en su carpeta de presentación, hoy estaba segura sacaría un 10 o mínimo un 9 en su proyecto después de todo mucho esfuerzo si le había costado realizarlo, una vez cerró la puerta de su habitación aun con la cama deshecha sin haber tenido tiempo de tenderla salió corriendo escalera abajo escuchando a lo lejos la advertencia de su padre sobre no correr en las escaleras recordándole como hacia unos meses había tropezado de la forma más torpe en dicho lugar, para cuando aterrizo observó la puerta principal recién cerrarse entonces a toda prisa logro alcanzar a su queridísima hermana quien sonreía al verla llegar a su lado con la reparación entrecortada.

-Gracias por esperarme.

Comento sarcástica.

-No es mi culpa que dejaras el trabajo para última hora además…

La mayor de las Vega decidió no hablar más al notar la mirada asesina que le regalaba antes de ingresar al asiento de copiloto, en el camino solo una canción de Katy Perry una de sus artistas preferías las acompaño, y es que agradecía que el camino no fuese tan largo, mas de 15 minutos en el mismo auto con Trina seria tremenda tortura.

Al llegar a Hollywood Arts en el estacionamiento se percato de la recién llegada de Jade, curiosa se quedo allí ignorando los llamados de su hermana quien termino recorriendo su camino sin ella, ayer se había enterado de la ruptura entre Beck y ella, una noticia no muy sorprendente sin embargo para ella que sabía cuánto dolor podía producir la ruptura a la gótica si llegaba a importarle, una vez se entero de la noticia dada por su propio amigo canadiense trato de hablar con la chica pero esta simplemente la ignoro acto que la confundió pues solía ser ella su pañuelo de lágrimas en aquellas circunstancias, en la misma posición observo a la chica pasar por lado sin inmutarse como si ella no existiera y es que ni siquiera recibió una de sus tan usuales miradas despectivas.

Al sonar la campana logro volver a la realidad y una vez más al darse cuenta que su primera clase la tenía junto a Jade sintió alegría pues hacia días entre ellas dos ni se habían cruzados un saludo, lo más sorprendente es que ni siquiera llego a recibir sus burlas y bromas y eso que había dado sus tremendas oportunidades en especial esa vez en la cual llego a la clase de Sikowitz después de salir del baño no contando con que su zapato traía consigo un largo pedazo de papel higiénico, todos rieron menos Jade, algo que le preocupaba pues esa chica no dejaba pasar oportunidad alguna para divertirse del mal ajeno en especial del suyo.

Al ingresar al aula le echo un rápido vistazo a la gótica quien entretenida en su peraphone ni lo noto ¿Estaba mas pálida de lo común? Se pregunto asustándose de lo detallista que a veces podía ser pero eso exclusivamente con Jade y es que aunque tratara de negarlo esa chica siempre le produjo cierto interés más allá del común pues con ninguno de sus otros amigos la tenía. A la hora la clase dio por terminaba una vez los estudiantes se levantaban pasaban por el escritorio del maestro y dejaban sus respectivos trabajos, ella siendo una de las últimas en salir al empacar sin prisa observo cómo era Jade quien se acercaba al profesor con una simple hoja ¿Era eso una broma?

-No me atrevo a imaginar como el desarrollo de la segunda guerra mundial puede caber en una simple hoja ¿Sabía usted todos los pasos a realizar? Esto de proyecto de investigación no tiene nada.

-Es lo que hice ¿Lo toma o lo deja?

Y claro como era de imaginarse la chica gótica tenía cara para enfrentar a su profesor, simulando buscar su trabajo entre su maletín trato de demorarse lo más posible para así poder escuchar a dónde terminaría esa conversación de alumno y maestro.

-¿Me está tomando el pelo?

-Si tuviera seria una posibilidad.

Con aquello aunque la situación no fuera para risas se vio en la tarea de aguantarse aquella carcajada y es que el hombre tras el escritorio gordo y calvo había caído ante sus propias palabras.

-Veo que esta de humor señorita West ¿Esta consiente que acaba de reprobar mi materia?

Fueron esas palabras duras las cuales le hicieron levantar la mirada con preocupación, atrasarse en una materia tan básica como historia no era para nada aconsejable pero al parecer eso a Jade poco le importaba.

-Si...si como usted diga.

Con ello vio partir a la chica y no pudo evitar seguir sintiéndose preocupada porque después de todo a Jade poco le podían importar este tipo de clases aun así siempre había logrado ver como se esmeraba por pasarlas con altas notas pero hoy como si nada rompía ese esquema lo cual no hacía nada más que confirmar sus sospechas ante su extraño comportamiento, algo malo le estaba pasando y quizá eso tenía que ver con la ruptura amorosa.

Llego con pasos firmes hasta el casillero con puerta transparente de Beck quien para su fortuna se encontraba allí preparándose para su futura clase, este al notar su presencia le sonrió y le prestó total atención.

-Necesito hablar contigo.

-Claro Tori, soy todo oídos.

-Es sobre Jade…

-¿Te hizo algo malo en historia?

-No…claro que no, en realidad quería hablarte sobre su comportamiento inusual. Ya sabes, estoy acostumbrada a sus ataques, a sus comentarios o su mala actitud pero estos últimos días nada de eso ha sucedido y …

-¿Crees que no lo he notado?

-¿Entonces por qué no haces nada? Yo se que rompieron pero tú quizá la conoces mejor que nadie.

-El problema es que ya lo intente y no me escucha, incluso quise que volviéramos pero ella simplemente no quiere.

Logro escuchar aquel tono de voz abatido por parte del chico ¿Por qué Jade no quería volver con él? Eso solo volteaba sus conclusiones lo que significaba que la ruptura nada tenía que ver con su comportamiento y aislamiento en aquellos días.

-Sabes Cat también me hablo de ello.

Sorprendida levanto la mirada pues incluso Cat quien siempre era una chica distraída ya lo había notado.

-Pero quizá con el tiempo se le pase Tori.

Trato de animar el chico y cuanto quisiera ella poder pensar lo mismo pero era poco factible cuando desde pequeña tuvo ese espíritu detectivesco que la incitaba a averiguarlo todo por no decir que era una chismosa o algo por el estilo.

-¡Ne me metes!  
-(No me mates)

Exclamo la pelirroja, el ejercicio de hoy en la clase de Sikowitz era reemplazar cada vocal por la letra E, esta vez era su pelirroja amiga la cual interpretaba un asesinato con un chico al que para ser sincera no recordaba ni el nombre.

-Se ne eres mee ne seres de nedei.  
-(Si no eres mía no seras de nadie)

-Error Brandon, baja del escenario.

Ordeno Sikowitz al chico cuyo nombre ya sabía, Cat al haber sido la ganadora dio un brinco y tomo la paleta que el maestro le regalo, esa chica sí que tenía adicciones fuertes a los dulces…

-A continuación reemplazaran las vocales por la O…bueno los siguientes serán, André, Robbie y …

Antes de escuchar al siguiente la interrupción en la puerta principal del aula llamo la atención de todos, allí ingreso con soberbia Helen Ophelia la directora de Hollywood Arts quien con su presencia intimidaba a más de uno entre esos incluida ella, Sikowitz y la directora se miraron por un largo lapso de minutos, esos dos al parecer tenían un pasado muy estrecho.

-Helen.

-Sikowitz.

Y si, ese era el saludo común entre los dos.

-¿A qué se debe la interrupción de mi preciada clase?

-Bueno necesito…

-Un momento.

Se atrevió a interrumpir el hombre bebiendo un poco de su coco.

-Dígamelo reemplazando las vocales por la letra O.

-Nocosoto o lo soñoroto Jodo Wost on mo ofocono.  
-(Necesito a la señorita Jade West en mi oficina)

Para sorpresa de todos la directora hablo con fluidez algo que incluso a ellos al principio del ejercicio les costó logrando de nuevo esa mirada de reto por parte de su maestro favorito.

-Muy bien Jade, puedes ir.

Con lo dicho volvió a caer en cuenta del por qué la presencia de la directora y el escuchar el nombre de la gótica le produjo un mal presentimiento, tanto ella como sus amigos no le quitaron la mirada de encima a la chica quien tomando su mochila salió de la clase junto a la morena mujer y a la rubia asistente.

-Y yo que iba a escogerla para el ejercicio, bueno pasa tú.

Señalo el hombre a una joven rubia situada en una de las esquinas en aquel cuarto.

Tori aunque trato de volver a presar atención a la clase no lo logro, su mente divaga a lo recién sucedido, muy probablemente su maestro de historia era el causante de la recién interrupción por parte de Helen.

Faltando poco para el final de clases André y ella se encontraban en el salón de música, su amigo aprovechaba el tiempo libre para componer una nueva canción que estaba segura sería un éxito, sin desearlo pero ya no resistiéndose interrumpió su composición.

-¿Crees que Jade se metió en problemas?

-Lo dices por Helen…

-Sí, me preocupa.

-Bueno la verdad yo últimamente no he vuelto a hablar con ella.

-Lo sé, lo note…

-Sabes no es que quiera apartarla a propósito es solo que a veces siento que puede llegar a excederse en sus actos.

-¿Lo dices por el bailongo?

-En parte, fue un acto egoísta.

-Bueno ella tenía muchas ganas de realizar su obra, incluso nos invito ¿Te acuerdas?

-Si…pero eso no le daba derecho a su actuar, alguien debe enseñarle lo que son los limites Tori…

-Yo voy a hablar con ella.

Por impulso se levanto, hacia días quería hacerlo ya no aguantaba la hora de entablar una conversación con la chica aunque fuera para recibir un insulto.

-¿Pero y la canción?

-Hoy en mi casa.

Fue lo único que le dijo para partir lejos de allí, dirigiéndose directo a aquel casillero decorado con tijeras cualquiera podría deducir de quien es. Con suerte allí la encontró y sola, Jade se encontraba guardando algunos libros en su maletín.

-Hola Jade.

Saludo estando atrás de la misma, esta al oírla se volteo más palabra alguna de su parte no salió.

-Quería saber si estabas bien.

-Vega debo irme, si buscas saber para qué me necesitaba Helen es una pena pues te quedaras con la duda.

Con ello la vio partir antes de lograr seguirle el paso no estando dispuesta a aceptar aquel final de conversación tan abrupto sin embargo sus deseos se vieron impedidos por su hermana quien se le atravesó en el camino con una gran sonrisa, cuando quiso esquivarla esta fue más rápida y entrelazando su brazo se la llevo con una _"bomba de chisme"_ o eso le había dicho Trina.

**Con esto los dejo, espero saquen sus conclusiones.**

**Besos y Abrazos.**


End file.
